


Lesson

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: SSO Medieval AU [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Jack accompanies Ydris to one of his lessons in magic.





	Lesson

Not only was Ydris an adept magician, but he was also a brilliant teacher. Twice every week, the fledgling mages gathered around him inside a ring of mushrooms. The location changed most lessons and the students did not enjoy having to trapse around the woods looking for their teacher.

  
Jack had never witnessed one of these lessons and was very curious as to what they were like. Of course, he would not be able to partake in the lessons for he was no mage, but watching wouldn’t hurt.

  
He caught up with his boyfriend as the magician was setting off into the woods to find his new fairy ring. He wandered silently next to him, Halli at his heels, and sneaked his hand into Ydris’. The wizard flinched in surprise and drew back, ready to fire his most danerous spell at the elusive someone that had creeped up on him. When he saw it was Jack, however, he relaxed and chuckled, letting his hand be grabbed again.  
‘You gave a fright, your Grace,’ he said, smiling fondly at the Duke. They were close enough to the village for Ydris to use the correct term of address for Jack, which he only ever did when there were prying ears close by.

  
‘I have my uses,’ Jack replied.

  
‘Oh, now don’t start that, you,’ the magician said, sternly.

  
‘I’m not, I’m not.’

  
The pair carried on in silence until they reached a ring of mushrooms in a pretty little clearing. There were three students present, lounging around in the grass. Jack let go of his boyfriend’s hand as he saw them and stood off to the side awkwardly.

  
‘Good morning, students,’ Ydris boomed, stepping into the ring, ‘where are Zevran and Sera today?’

  
‘Their father took them fishing today,’ Julian said. He was a tall boy with a square head and blonde hair, made for fighting and other such acts of strength. Why magic was his chosen path, Jack did not know.

  
Josephine flicked her red hair out of her face so that she could speak clearly. ‘He said that they needed to learn how to be useful instead of casting spells around the house,’ she said. She was a slight girl made for more gentle arts compared to the rest of her family.

  
Morrigan stretched our her arms. ‘What are we doing today then, teacher?’ she asked, bored of the conversation about Zevran and Sera. She had jet black hair that came down just under her jaw with piercing golden eyes. She looked more of a huntress than a mage with her skinny physique.

  
Ydris nodded. ‘Yes, well, you may be slightly bored with this Morrigan, but we are reading runes today,’ he said. As he expected, Morrigan let out a groan of frustration. ‘Now, now, Morrigan, we have a special guest with us today,’ he chastised.

  
Morrigan looked around, and spied Jack. She said nothing, but quickly stood up and curtesied to the Duke. Josephine did the same, while Julian stood and bowed.

  
Duke Jack returned their politeness with a bow and a smile. ‘Good morning to you all,’ he said.

  
Ydris smiled. ‘His Grace is not here to interfere with our lesson, he rather wanted to enjoy the forest, I believe,’ he said.

  
‘That is correct, Archmage Ydris,’ Jack replied, sitting down just outside the ring of mushrooms against a tree, Halli climbed into his lap and settled down, watching the students.

  
Ydris turned his students away from his boyfriend, and sat in front of them. He conjured up some small stones that glowed with a purple aura, that seemed to be emanating from small engravings in the stone. He started to talk and his deep voice washed over and soothed Jack. He didn’t take in what Ydris was teaching his students, and felt himself relax.

* * *

 

Jack suddenly felt very warm and cosy. He smiled and snuggled down into the sheets with a sigh. Hold on… there were no sheets int he forests… he opened his eyes to a dim candlelight.

  
‘Ah, the sleeping Duke awakes,’ Ydris chuckled.

  
‘Oh, I’m in your wagon,’ Jack mumbled. Halli was curled up on a pillow next to his head.

  
‘Of course you are, where else would you be?’

  
Jack smiled. ‘I can always count on you to look after me.’


End file.
